The Crumbling Walls
by nervwriter
Summary: Before destroying the 7th angel Israfel, Shinji and Asuka start to open up to one another. But just because they start to realize their feelings earlier doesn't mean things will be any less tragic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please, any reviews would be very much appreciated. I would really like to hear what you think of the story. Try to crticize anything I did wrong and tell me what you liked. I got this idea from the story Walls of Jericho by SamJaz. Here's the link: .net/s/6190694/1/bWalls_b_of_bJericho_b

It was only a one-shot, so I asked him if I could do a series on the same idea and he said yes. This has actually been up in my mind for a while now, as I've been A. roughly planning things out and B. getting distracted by other things. Hopefully I'll get things done faster with this finally up.

* * *

><p>"This is the impenetrable Wall of Jericho. Cross it, and you're a dead man. And now it's time for children to go to bed!"<p>

And with that the door was pulled shut. _What's with her? _Shinji asked himself. _One second it seems like she might see me as a friend the next she's demeaning me._

Shinji sighed to himself. _I just don't understand her. _Shinji racked his brain for an answer to her behavior, but could find none.

_She throws me in the other room for no reason._

_She takes Misato's room. Why? Why not use her own?_

_And why have that Wall of Jericho thing? I guess she's just eccentric._

_And time for children to go to bed? Wasn't she younger than me?_

He really didn't understand her. Her actions over the past few weeks had caused more questions than answers. She always went on and on about Kaji, yet even Shinji could tell he clearly wasn't interested. She thought of herself as the better pilot even though she had far less experience. And she never seemed to have any interest in boys, despite the fact that they were all drooling over her. Hell, she didn't even really talk to any of them. Except him. Could she _like _him?

Shinji shook his head. _There's no way. She only talks to me because I'm an Eva pilot, that's all. _

What about him? Did he like Asuka?

_Sometimes I like her. She can be nice. _

But other times she just seems to enjoy making fun of me. Why? Why does she act like that?

Does she hate me?

He sighed again. _I have to get my mind off her._

Shinji went and picked up a bible that Misato owned. For whatever reason she had converted to Christianity when she was young, Shinji didn't know why. He paged through it, looking for something that was of interest, until he found something he did not expect.

_What? The Wall of Jericho?_

Now Jericho was straitly shut up because of the children of Israel: none went out, and none came in.

2: And the Lord said unto Joshua, See, I have given into thine hand Jericho, and the king thereof, and the mighty men of valour.

5: And it shall come to pass, that when they make a long blast with the ram's horn, and when ye hear the sound of the trumpet, all the people shall shout with a great shout; and the wall of the city shall fall down flat, and the people shall ascend up every man straight before him.

…

20: So the people shouted when the priests blew with the trumpets: and it came to pass, when the people heard the sound of the trumpet, and the people shouted with a great shout, that the wall fell down flat, so that the people went up into the city, every man straight before him, and they took the city.

Shinji closed the book.

No way.

If you're trying to make sure someone doesn't come through, why name it after a wall famous for crumbling down? Even the Berlin wall stayed up longer. Why not call it the Great Wall of China?

Then a thought struck him.

What if she _wants _him to come in the room?

No, there's no way.

It's probably just a mistake.

She hates me, doesn't she?

But then why would she put up a v sign after getting out of the shower, as well as show her cleavage to me when she closed the door? Is she flirting with me?

Was she baiting him? To try to see if he had the guts to come in?

Damn it, damn it! Why can't she just say what she wants?

He shook his head once more. I've at least got to ask. I can't go to sleep as long as I'm uncertain about this.

He picked up his sleeping bag and went to the door and knocked.

"Asuka, can I sleep in there with you?"

No response. Shinji started to turn away.

"All right" came a response.

Shinji opened the door.

"Thanks, Asuka."

"No problem"

Shinji laid his stuff down next to her. About 5 minutes passed. Asuka didn't say a word. Shinji decided to start to drift off into sleep…

He then felt something, someone lying down on his sleeping bag.

"Aaah!"

"Be quiet, I'm not doing anything. I just thought I should thank you."

"For what?" Shinji asked.

"For being honest."

"What do you mean?"

Asuka just gave a soft smile.

"Nothing. Good night, Shinji."

It was the first time she had referred to him by name.

"Good night, Asuka."

The two gradually snuggled up to each other's warmth before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, my first chapter of my first fanfic. I felt it was a little short, but I got tired of editing it and I felt I really need to get this story out there by now. I'll try to make them a bit longer from here on out. Also, I recommend you read Scar Tissue, another good Eva shipping fic of Shinji and Asuka. He has a really good twist on what happens after 3rd impact. This is the link: .nets/5334678/1/bScar_b_bTissue_b

Again, please review, that way I 1. feel like someone is paying attention and write more and 2. I get criticism and can improve on my work. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

And... done! Sorry that this took so long, I wanted to get the second chapter done sooner, but a lot of things popped up in life and I didn't have time for writing.

However, I think I should explain something that I have not before in the last chapter. Why am I writing this? I mean, seriously, there our only BILLIONS of Shinji/Asuka ship fics on this site, why should I bother? There are two reasons. Firstly, most of these fics are full of either WAFF or OCC. Either everything feels way too happy, or one of the characters is immensely out of character. This is a plague that seems to infest nearly all Shinji/Asuka fics. Either everything is sunhine and lollipops, or Shinji and/or Asuka are acting nothing like they should. I think the fic Shinji and Asuka demonstrates this the best. .net/s/3856690/1/Shinji_and_Asuka

The other problem is that these few remaining fics leave something that leave me feeling personally unsatisfied. Not in the writing, but just in the Setting. Scar Tissue, which I mentioned earlier, sadly takes place after third impact. And Re-Take, while great, falls victim to both Rei OCC and ultimately, well, I won't spoil it, because it is a good doujin. My point is, none of these take place during the series under normal circumstances. This always bothered me, since just a few changes in the way both of them acted and they would have ended up a couple. When I read Walls of Jericho, I realized that it really need to be expanded beyond a one-shot, and I took it upon myself to do it.

Anyway, with the long rambling text out of the way, enjoy.

BTW for the few who don't know

_baka_ means idiot

_hai_ means yes or roger

I used the Japanese words here, since I felt it didn't sound right when I use their English equivalents.

* * *

><p>"The operation was a complete success." Gendo told the Committee. "The Angel was dealt with swiftly and effectively.<p>

"The operation itself may have been successful, but the previous attack on this angel was a PR nightmare." One of the members replied. "It will make funding Eva much harder."

"Indeed," said another, "And the method of taking the angel down was rather unorthodox. I wonder if the same tactic would work a second time. Perhaps we should consider replacing the Major."

"Major Katsuragi has not failed us yet." Gendo told them, "I see no reason to replace her."

The Chairman was not amused by this comment. "You forget, Ikari, that if she had failed us we wouldn't be here right now."

"There is no point in speculating on what has not happened," Gendo replied, " and I know you don't have a more experienced candidate."

Amazingly, the Chairman was silenced by this. The whole committee looked around in awe, while Gendo surreptitiously hid a smirk under his hands.

"Very well then," Keele finally responded, "We shall keep her at her post. This concludes your role here Ikari, we shall discuss the rest without you."

"Understood."

The holograms of the members slowly faded away, before giving way to light.

"They seem skeptical of your pick for operations." Fuyutski told Gendo

"The old men are just bureaucrats, their only there to complain."

"Still, it might be better to not so easily brush away their complaints. By the way, haven't you noticed a change in your son recently?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems he's getting along better with the second child."

"I have seen no significant change in his demeanor."

"Perhaps, but I still sense a change in him."

"What do you MEAN we can't go on the trip?"

"Because you two are on standby for combat duty" Misato replied flatly.

"You never told me any such thing!" Asuka shouted.

"I'm telling you right now."

"Who decided such a stupid thing?" Asuka replied, still shouting.

"Me, the operations planning manager."

Shinji merely sipped his tea.

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything?" Asuka asked Shinji.

"I kind of anticipated things would be like this, so I'm not going to try complaining."

"Hmph! I guess I shouldn't have expected you to actually do something about it." Asuka said, walking away.

_What's with her? Does she really think yelling is going to get her what she wants?_

"Hey Shinji, want to come to the pool with me?" Asuka shouted from across the house.

_I guess I should just go along with what she wants._

"Ss-sure."

"All right, get your stuff and then we can go there."

"All right" Shinji replied, not mentioning the fact that he could not swim. Still, he packed his stuff anyway, which was just his computer so he could study.

Very quickly, Asuka was ready.

"Misato, we'll be back later!"

"All right, be back in time for dinner!"

After very little time they made it to the NERV pool. Asuka went to change, but Shinji just stayed out by the pool and started studying. He was almost fully concentrated on his work when something distracted him.

"What are you up to?" Asuka asked him.

"Studying science," Shinji replied not even looking away.

"My, you're a diligent student."

"That doesn't mean much when you don't have much choice but to study, aah!"

"Ta-da!" Asuka said. She was wearing flamboyant white and red striped bikini. Shinji had to admit, it looked quite flattering on her.

_That's sure to help me concentrate _Shinji thought to himself.

"So, what are you working on?"

"Thermal expansion."

"Thermal expansion, that's kids stuff! Objects simply grow larger when they get hot, and become smaller when they cool down."

"Oh," Shinji replied. He had been struggling with the concept the whole time.

"Speaking of which, are you even going to get into the pool?"

"Well, probably not." Shinji replied, stuttering.

"Why not?" Asuka plainly asked him.

"I can't swim," Shinji muttered.

"What, you can't swim?" Asuka replied loudly. "That's ridiculous."

"If human beings were meant to swim, they'd have flippers." Shinji flat out stated.

"But what happens when one day you do have to swim?" Asuka asked him.

"I hope I'll never have to know."

"What, you want us to dive to capture an angel?"

"Correct. Up until now we have not been able to detect an angel prior to it attacking us. This is the first time we have located an angel prior to it's attack, and prior to it's full development. Using the Type-D equipment, Unit 02 will dive and attempt to capture the angel." Ritsuko told them "The top priority for this operation is to capture the Angel alive."

"And if we fail?" Shinji asked.

"Than destroy the angel." Ritsuko told him plainly. "Unit 01 will be at the top of the Volcano to provide backup, while Unit 00 will remain at base, as it is incompatible with the equipment were using. Understood?"

"Hai." The three replied in unison.

"Then go and prepare for the operation."

Before long, they were ready for there parts in the operation.

Shinji was understandably very worried about the operation. _Is she really going to be okay in that? That lava looks pretty hot._

"Asuka, are you ready?" Misato asked her over the intercom, interrupting Shinji's thoughts.

"Anytime you are."

"Launch!" Misato shouted.

Unit 02 was slowly lowered down via cable.

"Watch this, Shinji! Giant Stroke entry!"

Shinji breathed a sigh of relief when she entered the lava with no problems. _Well, I guess it's good that she's taking it so well._

Now came the hard part, waiting. Every time the team announced a new depth, Shinji's blood pressure increased. It was nearly unbearable for him. Every minute seemed like an eternity for him, wondering how much longer until she found the angel, and how much more pressure her Eva could endure.

"Maximum safe depth exceeded. Maya told the staff. "No angel yet detected."

"Than resume our descent." Misato ordered.

This did nothing to alleviate Shinji's worries, only to intensify them.

"1400, 1450, we've had a crack in the second coolant pipe. Maya informed them. "1480, we are now at maximum allowed depth."

"We haven't yet made contact with the angel yet." Misato said "Keep going."

NOW Shinji was really worried. He could stand it no longer and called Asuka over the intercom.

"Asuka, are you absolutely sure about this?" Shinji asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"Of course I am. One can't pilot Eva without a little danger involved."

Her response did not make Shinji worry any less.

"Progresive knife lost!" Maya informed the staff.

"Depth 1780!"

"There it is." Asuka said.

"Prepare for capture of target!" Misato ordered.

"You're both being moved by convection currents, so you're only going to get one shot at this." Ritsuko told Asuka over the com.

"I know." Asuka replied.

Asuka had her Eva move forward. Her Eva slowly inched forward until it was right on top of the angel. A magnetic force field materialized and expanded around the angel.

"Electro-magnetic field deployed" Asuka reported. "No problems detected. Target has been captured."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Shinji most of all.

"I'm coming up now." Asuka said.

"You all right, Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"Of course, fear is often worse than the danger, they say."

Shinji simply smiled at this. But he would not remain worry-free for long.

"What's going on?" Asuka yelped.

A loud groaning like sound was being emitted from the cage, and it did not sound good.

"It's already emerging from the egg." Ritsuko informed them. "There's no way the cage will hold."

"Abort capture! Jettison the cage!" Misato ordered.

Asuka did this quickly.

"Primary objective is now changed to eliminating the angel." Misato told everyone. "Asuka, prepare for combat as you withdraw."

"This is what I've been waiting for!"

Asuka reached for her knife but soon realized there was a problem.

"Damn it, I lost my knife back there."

"Asuka, we'll have Unit 01 drop you it's knife. Catch it!"

"Roger!" she acknowledged.

Shinji, relieved to finally be able to do something to help, quickly threw his progressive knife down.

"Angel is rapidly approaching."

"Come on, where's the knife?" Asuka asked.

The knife then made contact, and she quickly withdrew it form it's sheath.

The angel then made contact, Asuka soon followed up by hammering the Angel with the knife.

"No good, the knife is having no effect." Maya informed them.

"Of course not," said Ritsuko, "an angel that can survive these pressures and temperatures will not be affected by the progressive knife."

Luckily Asuka had an idea. She cut one of her coolant pipes and stuck it in the angel.

"Transfer all coolant pressure to cable three!" She said.

Unused to the cold of the coolant the angel's flesh softened. Asuka hammered away with her Knife. It cried loudly in pain and fell into the depths of the volcano, but not before severely damaging the cable keeping Asuka up.

"Right when I finally won." Asuka morbidly said. "Is this the end for me?"

The cable snapped and she started plummeting, until a hard jerk stopped her descent.

She looked up to find the face of another Eva.

"Shinji?"

The deep, yellow eyes of Evangelion Unit 01 stared back at Asuka.

"Baka, don't go overboard."

Shinji didn't understand what she meant, but didn't really care. He was just glad to have not lost another friend.

* * *

><p>And there we go, my second chapter done. Again, I must apologize for taking so long. I think I might be moving along Shinji and Asuka's relationship at a bit too fast a pace, specifically on their lines at the end of this chapter, so I want to hear if you agree or not in a review. I can't say I'm too happy with the way this chapter turned out, but I'm tired of editing it so much. Maybe I'll edit it a bit sometime later. Anyway, please review away, it's the only thing that keeps me going. Thanks!<p>

Update: Since everyone agreed with me that I was moving the relationship too fast, I decided to quickly change the last lines. Hopefully this makes it somewhat better.


End file.
